Timeless Game
by Cutegirlmayra1
Summary: Amy has grown up to be a grouchy old maid working at a library. 20 years ago, Sonic left to fight an aging and slowly going insane Eggman, before suddenly appearing before her once again after all this time. Can she allow herself to love again? Or is the old Amy Rose dead and gone? And will Sonic suffer for his life choices and never truly rekindle his old love again? (Aged Sonamy)


Timeless Game

(Aged Sonamy Oneshot)

By: Cutegirlmayra (I need to stop making stories T0T But I'm afraid I'll forget them once I leave for my mission… so I'm hurriedly getting as much out and done with as I can. This is the last story I 'hopefully' write. Then I'll only work on chapters to get done. Plus… I missed my sonamy D:)

It's been 31 or so long years since I've been 12, let's just start this whole thing off with a fun fact.

Tails has moved on to be quite the entrepreneur, having a billion dollar company that creates the amazing and groundbreaking products you see today!... yippie… well, at least he's happy and put his greatest strength, his tech-savvy brain and kind heart, to good use.

Knuckles is still… Knuckles. Living and dying on Angel Island is kinda like his creed. He still protects the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald, although, Eggman's gotten a bit to old and insane to really be much of a threat to them anymore…

Speaking of Eggman, last I heard, he tried to fight the side-effects of getting old by mechanizing himself. He put a computer on the right side of his brain, and it ended up taking over and now controlling himself. It's kinda sad… the poor guy should of just retired, but he swore he could keep his mentality alive, if not himself. Sadly,… he's not much of a threat anymore, but more so a big annoyance to society. Last I've checked, he tried to cover the city in vanilla pudding and use the dairy product to brain wash kids into his army. Well, it took a long, _long _time to clean that up, and some people are thinking it's time he was put into a home.

And _you know who_…?

_Sigh…_

He won't have it.

He'd rather let Eggman die happy knowing he was still fighting his arch-rival. And if that means leaving us all behind to do his 'friend' this great service then so be it.

He left around 20 some years ago… and has been fighting, or at least…_pretending_ to combat Eggman and foil his new latest plans. It's a miracle Eggman's still able to make robots to fight him to be honest.

Tails is the only one out of all of us that really knows where he is, and sometimes, gives us a ring and talks about what _you know who_'s been up too.

And me?

Yeah,… me.

Needless to say, I waited.

Or rather,… rotted away while waiting to hear from him again.

I worked to keep my mind off my lonely and depressed heart. I've worked as a waiter, upgraded to cook, was a part-time singer and that lead me no where… a Gym instructor for women, that was fun. Moved on to Daycare teacher, but after a few 'single' dad's started showing up regularly with flowers I had to consider other options… There was an orphanage I tried to work for but that was a bit to depressing because I wanted to adopt ALL of them. And then… there's here.

The quiet and peaceful library of Station Square…

I work here as an old maid.

Still a virgin, mind you.

And living my life in a bitter and grumpy mess.

My optimism of my youth completely drained from me and a five year therapist that is probably more so a listener to me than an actual doctor.

I have a problem with… well,… with getting over _you know who._

I'm writing a book! There's some good news… at least then I can jot all my feelings down and tell the exciting but lonely tale of a girl who loved a wandering hero who suddenly up and left her without a care in the world.

The last words he said to me was, "Take care of yourself, Amy.", like… does that mean "Wait for me, Amy! I'll come back for you!" Or does that mean, "This is the end, good luck, and find someone new."? Like, you couldn't tell me!?

"Um, excuse me miss?"

I dropped my book down in front of me on the desk, and adjusted my little itty-bitty glasses on my nose to look down at some child. I wore a dark magenta hat with a fake yellow flower on it, a nice formal blouse and a jacket with gold buttons to match my hat's accessorily.

"Yes?" I grumbled, I really tried not to be grouchy around small children, but with all my wrinkles and STILL thinking about _you know who _after all these years… what can a girl do? "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I um…" The little boy looked at his book, then down and away from me.

I sighed.

"To check out a book, you need a library card." I offered my hand.

He smiled, seeing as I understood what he wanted and handed me his book.

I tried a weak smile back and quickly typed in what I needed too, and handed it back. "Run along, Mr… Jeffery? And have a nice day." The boy seemed to look at me funny, before rushing off, as his mother took his hand and I slouched a little down on my desk.

A mother and her son….

That seemed nice…

I barely realized that my head had now slumped all the way down to the desk's top, and I sighed again, before my mind started daydreaming and playing tricks on me again.

A charming and handsome _you know you _ rushing in, kissing my hand, and running over to our own kid, lifting him up and swinging him around while I had to scold them for being so loud, before he rushed up and grabbed me too. Our little family causing a ruckus in this old library…

"Rose? You alright? I thought you're therapist said no daydreaming."

I quickly snapped out of it, blinking my eyes rapidly before smacking my two hands up on my cheeks a few times, waking up. "Sorry, dear. I'll try and work on that more." I hurried to some papers, stabling them and putting them in a folder.

My co-worker looked at me worriedly, and I could see how she wished the best for me.

I didn't need pity, hmph.

I hated seeing people try and hook me up with another man, or attempt at getting me to those silly dating meetings or counsel circles! I just wanted to be left alone at this point… I've spent 15 years moping around about _you know who_, and it's about time I just gave up on love entirely!

"…You're slamming those papers pretty hard in there, Miss Rose…" She was young, and she gave a pretty sarcastic turn of her head to my papers that were causing quite a lot of noise, making some poor teacher in the back flinch at each stack I threw down.

"Oh… sorry." I turned away.

"You know… I think I got it here. Why don't you go home for the day?" She was kind hearted, I'll give her that. And I was tried… that's the pain of getting old, you get tried and cranky quickly.

"Thanks, sugar. I'll just let you tell-"

"Don't worry about anything, I've got it." She helped me out of my chair, a little hastily, which was odd, and sat down where I was.

"W-Well okay, fine, leave me to my thoughts then…" I mumbled, adjusting my collar and picking up my books I already knew I was checking out. If I didn't have work to get my mind off of the past, then at least I had my novels.

…Romance novels, alright? Fine. I can't really get over love it seems…

My therapist kept telling me that he was in the wrong, and that I should get up, move on, and live on. The problem was… I made him my life.

And without him…

I really honestly felt I didn't have one.

It was a sad truth, the great Amy Rose belittled to a humble librarian, stuck in the longing of a romantic embrace from a man who may not even think of her anymore…

But I threw myself into this mess.

And I'm paying the consequences, so don't you judge me. I've had enough roll of the eyes, pity looks, and cakes to know that I don't need the comfort of your, so called, sympathy.

Today was especially windy for some reason… as I walked, cold and with my bright red scarf and mittens now on through the streets to my apartment. Something was… oddly familiar about this wind…

I looked to see a newspaper rush by, as an even more powerful wind blew and I had to keep my jacket closed together while holding my hat with the other hand.

Then… I looked to my hand, pushed forcefully up against my bosom to try and keep warm and thought of something…

Taking my mitten off with my mouth, tugging it free, I let my gloved hand feel the wind rush by… let go of my hat and just seemed to drift, spinning, and remembering…

All I ever did was relive my past, as my mind went back to the days he used to grab and hold me bridal style, rushing out of danger, and how the wind felt so similar to this one… The rush of adrenaline… how I longed to go back.

I once, back a few years ago, tried to find _You know who _but he was far gone… And he even didn't tell much of his location to Tails when he asked.

I was literally stuck waiting…

Wishing…

Longing…

And now?

Daydreaming… that's all I had of him now… A memory, sad and bittersweet…

My hat flew off in my thoughts as I turned to look, my books down on the dirty ground as I had to think fast. I scrambled below my feet to get my books in order and raced back down the road, following my hat as I tried to get it myself, pushing strangers and thinking maybe I should just jump for it with my hammer… but it had been years since I summoned that old thing. And I was too weak in bones to really make a jump like that anymore…

At last, the wind died down long enough for my hat to land in the corner of the sidewalk, as I leaned down and dusted it off, "The old stinker." And quickly was about to put it on with a sly smile, proud of catching it when…

I lowered my hat from almost placing it on my head.

Did my eyes deceive me?

That figure… the blue… the way he stood on that lamppost… elevated from the common men below the ground, and holding himself high with pride, as his hands rested on his hips.

It was a lighter blue… though… that could happen through age right?

I stared dumbfounded, as this man seemed to be _THE MAN _I had only seen in a younger form in my mind for so many, many years.

_Time only did him justice… as a gift for all the things he did for the world so long ago…_

He smiled, and that's when I knew who it was.

He jumped down and bolted up a building, one I knew was probably owned by Tails, but quickly shook my head.

"Impossible. My mind is starting to be crueler and more detailed than I could imagine!" I put my hat back on, or rather, slammed it down and pulled it back into place over my head and almost over my eyes; Seeing some odd stares from people as I tended to talk out loud sometimes, but just nervously smiled and moved my way back to my apartment.

If I had known then… what I knew now… this story may have gone very… differently…

-A few days later-

"We'll need to work on that daydreaming some more, Miss Rose, and really, you must try and see other people. If not men, then maybe your friends. I know you have no family to speak of is that right?"

You old fool, of course that's right! You've known me for five years, stop being so formal. "Yes, that's correct."

"I see… well, once again I'm sorry." I bet you're just crying in that little comfy seat of yours… "How about your friend, Tails? Is he-"

"I speak to him often." I stated, but I wondered if she was implying anything… there was no way I was seeing other men, and if she was implying what I _think _she was implying then…

"I was asking if he was seeing anyone."

Oh, she crossed a line.

"Let's make something very clear, as I've told you once before." I knew she had other patients, but please, PLEASE remember the fine details of my life? At least that would make me feel SOMEWHAT important to you. "Tails is a dear friend of mine, he's the family I never had, and the brother I longed for. He's very happy dating my other young friend." Him and Cream should be married by now, but that Tails is too nervous to really ask just yet.

"..I see.. tell me, why do you not see other men? And I'm sorry for forgetting, but I do have many other people I speak too. Sometimes, I need to refresh my memory."

Sometimes, I need to get a new therapist, but then I think, well… it's not like it will do me any good anyway.

Tails is the one who hired her, and threw me into this mess in the first place. You'd think after five years he would of given up trying to help me… but Tails was rich, and he tried to spend every dime on his friends happiness, and I couldn't argue with that. However, I did like to work, so although I don't need to work thanks to Tails's generosity, I still tried too do my best to work as a proud citizen of and for this humble society.

"…You know that feeling… when someone takes your hand and you feel that… almost undescribable feeling of like… tingles running all the way to your heart? Kick starting it into a frenzy that you can't even think straight? Your hand gets sweaty… your mouth can't help but smile with all the nerves and you almost forget how to breath? That fire in your cheeks and in your chest as your eyesight begins to fail you and you just want him to hold every single inch of you so that that feeling… that most _desirable_ and _enthralling_, _Exhilarating, _joy just can't be contained within you anymore has a way of being released and expressed? Tell me, have you ever been so in love with someone that when they leave, they quite literally take your heart with you?"

I believe the silence and stare of awe from that woman meant she was speechless to really say anything more.

I had tried and forget that strange mirage from a few days ago as I left the office, hearing that I should return with news of meeting up with old friends, as I really had nothing much to say to them but, you know, c'est la vie.

I ended up calling Tails a few minutes later, and he seemed someone choked up at the moment. I asked if I should come at a later time and he insisted I come now.

I made my way into the skyscraper of TwinT inc. and entered the elevator.

The woman next to me was shaking in her boots, looking excitedly to each level that we passed on the elevator's scale as I knew exactly why she was biting her lower lip.

"Whose the lucky man?" I asked. I usually didn't speak to other people, again, bitter at most times, and to myself. Just a trait of a broken hearted victim still recovering, I suppose…

And yet.. I was still fascinated by young lovers… but also appalled by jealousy and envy at the same time.

"Oh.. just some guy I heard about… he was a big shot back in the day!" she exclaimed. "I wanted to get his autograph, I heard he's a friend of the big man."

"By 'Big man', you mean Tails, right?" I asked.

"Oh! No one but his closest friends calls Mr. Prower, Tails! I'm his secretary! I just came back from buying lunch, before I heard his old friend showed up, unannounced mind you, and just stormed into the office! He had an elegance of flare and just… oh, so bold!" she rolled her shoulders back and flipped her hair.

I rolled my eyes, it sounded like this guy strut right in and rudely demanded to see Tails.

"Anyway, I had to do a makeup check about five times downstairs in the cafeteria's mirrors. Do I look alright?"

"Stunning." I nonchalantly stated, taking out my small purse and digging for my VIP card.

Suddenly, a blue light flashed behind me as I turned, looking down and seeing the light zip to the other side of the building.

My eyes widened, as I pressed my face against the glass of the see-through elevator.

"Oh! That's him! Sonic The Hedgehog! The fastest thing alive! Ahh!" she fangirled.

My whole world just started spinning around me, and I swore I was having an episode or heart attack! No, this wasn't that! This was a DREAM. I was sleeping, back in my room, completely knocked out by my sleeping pills.

This was going to turn into a nightmare, I just knew it!

I had to wake up, Oh Chaos, I had to before it turned into something I would want to forget for the rest of my life!

Dreams like this always turn so painstakingly beautiful that I almost want to take the whole bottle of sleeping pills and just die happily in them. If you die in your sleep, do you continue living in your dream? Would stink if it was a nightmare…

But this was… this was going to be one of those dreams that I wouldn't want to leave from!

I had to get out before anything happened! Like… meeting him… again…

"…Hey, are you alright? You're sweating galore! Are you having a heart attack?" The woman grabbed my arm as I slowly started to lose my will to stand.

The doors opened as I quickly let her help me move out of the elevator. "I…I need to…Tails, I need to speak… with him." I could barely breathe, let alone stand upright.

Was I crying?

I checked my eyes.

Oh, Chaos…

I was a running _mess._

"Mr. Prower? Yes, you're friend is here and I think something's wrong with her! Yes, she's pink.. I think she's a porcupine."

"HEDGEHOG." I stated with every bit of breath I had left in me.

"Right, right. I see- Wait, your coming out? What about the experiment for the new-"

"_That can wait!"_

I looked up.

Tails… he was in a lab coat, wearing a cellar earpiece that must have been his phone as he looked at my horrible state of being.

I didn't wear much makeup, but the little I had on was streaking down my face through my tears, my breathing was heavy, and I was on the ground, clinging with one of my hands to my chest and the other to a table up front.

"..Why didn't you tell me?" I softly let out. "…Why didn't you tell me… _**he came back**_?"

-Tails's office-

"H-here, sit down."

"T-thank you…"

"Heh, that's the first kind word I heard you say in about 10 years."

"I hated you since you forced me into those therapy sessions."

"And look how good that did. You're not glancing over cliffs and scaring me and Cream half to death!"

He helped me down in one of his two seats in front of his desk and handed me a tissue. I used it immediately to whack him and then clean up my eyes.

"_Why didn't you tell me!?"_

"Well, why do you think!? Look at you now! For goodness sakes, Amy! You're a _**wreck**_! Do you think I want you like this when So-"

"Don't say his name!" I held my hand up, it was reflex to say that now… "…I'm sorry…" I looked away, still trying to get a hold of myself. "W..W-what was he here for?"

"…Eggman passed away a month ago. Sonic said he must of burnt his lab down and burned with it while working on some scheme to kill him again." Tails and I both held our words for a moment, mourning a man we had known since we were children.

"…And him?" I asked, looking up, feeling as though I barely could even hold myself together. It's like I was a puzzle board, all put together but their was an earthquake, and now, all the pieces are coming off, and I can't hold them in place much longer… "…Why did he _**come back**_?"

"….You say that as if it's a bad thing." He opened a drawer and took out something. He clicked a pen and took a paper out from his printer. "Maybe he wanted to try and catch up? See his old friends again and finally, you know, have a hero's rest?"

"…He would never just rest." I admitted. "Not unless he was-"

"_Slowing down_?"

I looked up, horrified.

Tails looked sadly to me, and then down.

His head hung low below him as he leaned over his desk and held his arms wide apart as they held him up. He seemed to have heard everything first… of course.

"That's his worst fear." I stated, and felt my tears returning, thinking of the turmoil that must be for him.. for _you know who_… running was his life. If he realized he was getting old...

"He told me he wanted to see the world, and he did." Tails began, "He told me he wanted to fight evil, and he did. He told me he wanted the world at peace, and his friends happy,… well, he did one of those things, and now, he's back to finish his last piece of business before finally admitting he needs to retire." Tails took the paper and turned it around, standing upright and wiping a small tear from his eye. "You should say something… He wanted to know about everyone, but I failed to tell him everything about what's been happening with you over the last 20 some years." He stated, as he placed the pen carefully on the paper.

He had already written 'Dear Sonic,' and my name at the bottom….

Seeing that name…

_Sonic._

I stared at it for so long… but Tails remained silent, as if knowing how difficult it was for me to even wrap my mind around him being back… and wanting to _catch up_ with everyone… including me.

"..Including me?" I stated that as if dumbfounded he would even remember my name still.

"…Especially you." Tails stated, and I felt my mind grow numb again, and my breathing fail me.

"…I…I can't-" I could barely state my words clearly, as everything suddenly went black, and I felt myself mouth the words 'it's too late' and collapse as I heard a muffled cry from Tails, shouting my name…

-A few hours later-

I woke up slowly, blinking my eyes and realizing I was in a hospital bed. Heh, a nice one too.

Leave it to Tails to pay extra for someone who just fainted and didn't really need to be in here.

The doctor came in, and told me I was fine and just needed to drink lots of water to avoid being dizzy and fainting in this heat again.

I didn't faint from the heat of the day, but from the moment, good sir.

"Well, thanks for the tip." I slowly got up, feeling my age kick in again as I chuckled. "Come on, old girl. You were dreaming." I stepped down and waited for the doctor to take the darn tubes of liquid getting shoved into me out of my arm already and just get out of here.

Some lady at the desk stated that Tails didn't want me to leave without seeing me first, but I ignored her as she tried to get security to stop me.

_Big. Mistake._

Word to the wise, don't mess with an old woman who has yet to eat anything in the last few hours.

My hammer was still not needed, as I simply pushed them harshly away and sent them flying like I used to accidentally do to Knuckles when he would say the most idiotic things.

Ah, good old, Knuckles. Maybe I should see him again too?

I was completely convinced that _you know who _returning was just another daydream that went a little too far. A dream and nothing more, and that Tails probably found me on the steps of his building fainted from exhaustion and the heat of the day playing it's toll on me.

I went straight home, realizing my books would have to wait, as I went quickly to the computer, typing out a few more pages to my own book…

I couldn't stop thinking about him.

This was _terrible_.

It was never this bad, before…

I had just the simple, heart wrenching daydreams and couldn't look at other men the same way. I couldn't even tell if a man was attractive anymore or not.

And it was all my fault.

I know I'm an idiot, and I know it's unhealthy, it's an obsession I've been trying to get over since the day I realized he was never coming back. Never going to see me again… never … wanted to see me again…

My fingers stopped typing, as I felt a sharp pain in my heart, and rubbed where it was gently… before I began to cry and lowered myself onto my computer's keyboard. So many years have I cried… I thought I was drained good for the last few years… seems I had some more pain left to bare.

I quickly got into the shower, got on some very comfortable pajamas, and tried to get some sleep… though, I needed it, I didn't really want it.

What if I say him again..?

Would I be alright?

I knew I wouldn't be… not with what happened in that last dream.

Even still… something in me _wanted _to fall asleep again…

Wanting me to see him once more.

But what would I even say?

Did it matter? He wasn't real. He wasn't even coming back it's all for naught anyway and I just need to get too sleep!

I slammed my head into my pillow, frustrated that even at this age I couldn't fall asleep when I wanted too. Couldn't stop thinking about him when I wanted too. Why couldn't he just be gone and stay gone? Why must he live within my heart so purely and breathe as if he was right there with me.

On the side of my bed, I rolled my head and saw him in my mind's eye. Gently reaching and stroking my faded pink quill on my side…

I couldn't feel a thing but my heart could.

I just stared at him, before turning again and stuffing my head in my pillow.

All I had was my mind… no one could really help me now.

I wanted to live now for humanity sakes, and for my friends.

There was good left to do in the world, and I wanted to do it.

If there was any way to escape him,

Any way at all.

I was going to find it.

One way… or another!

-The next day-

Up an at'em!

I forced my old wrinkly self out of bed and got ready for a new day.

I put my old maid glasses on and wore my humble librarian's get up again, and set off to do what I always did.

Grouch all day.

Ah, the joys of being old and unmarried.

As I took my usual route to work I stopped to pick up a newspaper and checked out the headline.

_An Old Hero Returns to Station Square!_

_After 20 years or so-_

I stopped reading, placing my thumb over the obvious place where a name would have been.

_- has finally returned to take his leave of heroism! Wanting to meet up with old friends and finally find out what normal people do with they're days! Haha! Miles Prower, owner of the TwinT corporation has given him a 'almost' domestic home as media is not allowed to interview him at this given time. However! Do not fear, for in your streets may be a flash of blue, today! If you see this speedy, blue legend, call-_

I ruffled the paper up into a ball, and shoved it in a trashcan.

Again, my eyes were now in league with my cruel mind, as I felt my pulse skyrocket and my step begin to quicken.

My eyes were searching the streets and layout of my surroundings… why was that? I had nothing to look for. "Stop that!" I scolded out loud, as I pinned my eyes to the street in front of me, down, and looking at my fast moving stride.

I suddenly started running, rapidly lifting my head with a snap as I sprinted to work. Terrifying the locals as they've never seen a woman so dearly terrified before in their life.

I almost ripped the windowed door off as I entered the building and shut the door, leaning against it and breathing heavily again.

What was wrong with me? Why was I acting like I was being followed by a rapist or something!?

Everyone looked at me for a second, before returning to their daily routines as I dusted myself off, got back my breath, and walked to my desk.

Two young girls were there, one on top of my librarian desk as the other was the young lady who I also worked with. "Excuse me, but I need to take over the shift now." I hung my hat and scarf up, but being an old woman I liked to keep my jacket on over my blouse as I realized I don't usually take the hat off as well. I quickly grabbed it and put it back on.

"Wow, you have some low bangs, Miss Rose. I never noticed that before." The young lady's friend stated, smiling.

"They used to be completely upright, but age does that to one's quills." I moved the block up that kept 'outsiders' from entering the library as I waited for my co-worker to move.

"Alright, alright, geez." She moved, not liking my haste as I quickly sat down, put my hands on my desk, and sighed in the grandest of reliefs. Being at my desk made it feel like a normal day. Nothing out of the ordinary, and I was safely back to reality.

Now, to get some work done-

"Have you heard about Sonic being in town?"

_Oh good chaos_.

My eyes felt heavy again, as they rolled up in complete denial that she said _**that **_name.

"Augh, I know! For a guy in his 40's, he looks SO GOOD."

"Yum, yum~" the girl's friend took her copy of the newspaper and nibbled on it, as the other girl laughed with her and squee'd.

I felt like I was going to throw up.

"We should snap a picture of him! There paying big money to anyone who can even get a _blurry _shot of that blue behind~"

"Augh! I would KILL to have him as my husband."

"Hey! I called him first!"

"Can you imagine? Being alone for so long, on daring adventures, and dangerous missions, and suddenly…" She lifted her skirt a little and showed off her leg, "Pop!" she kicked it up. "A beautiful young lady with _these _legs suddenly jogs up next to you, obviously loving to run, and gives you a _whole new __**adventure~**_"

"I need to excuse myself.." I weakly got up, but it was too late, as I quickly collapsed and reached for the trashcan, vomiting as the girls shrieked behind me, getting off the desk and running away.

Well, at least the stench kept people from talking to me… or trying to breathe, for that matter…

-The ending of the day-

I was given a warning.

I thought I was gonna be fired.

Typical.

Keep the old bag of air around, she makes the library more 'authentic'.

The day was dawning as I walked out of the library, it was cold, and the wind was still there but not as powerful as the day before.

Good.

No more memories from you.

I'm done even thinking!

I just want to go home, not even type, not even read, not even sleep…

I wanted to escape this living torture.

He wasn't here.

He wasn't coming back!

I spent years believing a day like this would come, and for what? It's not going to happen! And even if it….

Even if…

What would happen?

Nothing.

It's not even worth thinking about.

He left you!

He deserted you and left you to rot without love or anything to keep you sane!

He went and you suffered from not even hearing if he wanted you to wait or move on!

He doesn't care!

He doesn't love-

….

I stopped walking, realizing I had once again been speeding by people as if some murder was behind me.

I kept my eyes squinted shut.

I didn't want to see anymore mirages.

I was tried… so very… very mentally drained.

I wanted to go home, eat some ice cream I know isn't healthy for me, and watch some action movie without love or romance or anything but two people kicking each other's butts.

"…Why can't I just be a normal hedgehog." I looked up, as the day drew out and I didn't feel like rushing home anymore. I was alone on this street now… I had accidentally taken a back way and now it would take even longer to get home…

I just stared at the pitch black sky… void of stars due to the lights of the city… never sleeping either… but probably still regretting the day it just lived.

Why can't I be happy?

I was always happy when I was a little girl.

Not a doubt in my mind, and not a care in the world.

I was so sure he… that he cared about me.

I saw it in his eyes,…

The way he shied away from me sometimes.

Even some of the words he said… it just seemed like…

No.

No, it felt like it.

I was fooled by my childish dreams and wasted hopes on a man that couldn't even stand still long enough to get to know me more…

We thought we knew each other…

But if he knew me…

He would of never left me for so long…

I clung to my sides, feeling the cold as I remained looking up, letting a calming sigh relax me as the wind seemed to move right through me.

"Growing old is tough."

"Memories are tougher."

"….!"

"If you want, I can tell you all about how the first time you see a grey hair can make not finding another one seem like an impossible fleet. Haha! I think you just naturally start looking for more and then pretend their not there."

"..This isn't happening.."

"Yeah, something like that."

My head shot down and in front of me, my eyes shook as that voice from the heavens echoed in my mind.

"It's not happening. Amy, it's not happening."

I kept repeating, closing my eyes and trying to tune it out, make it go away.

My heart fluttered….

It's not there. It's a fluke! A trick of the mind!

My hands began to grow sweaty…

He isn't coming back!

I slowly started turning my head around-

He doesn't-!

"…Hello again, Amy."

My face went pale, as I slowly dragged my feet to move in front of me, as I turned to see _him. _The man of my dreams, the man who tortured my every attempt at trying to live my life, and the man who just couldn't be forgotten…

He smiled, and looked down, before bouncing a bit in his stride as he walked closer up to me.

I was frozen.

The shock of seeing him again… knowing he was there… none of my daydreams had him _speak_. He would only speak in my flashbacks and memories of him and the things he's said before but I couldn't forget.

"Tails told me… that I shouldn't see you just yet."

He looked up at me, his eyes as green as I had remembered them to be. His blue might of faded but he was still as handsome and gorgeous as he always had been, but maybe, if this was possible, even more so now then ever before…

"Heh, you keep gawking at me. Come on,… I haven't changed that much. Haha!"

How could he do this to me? Just… up and walk right up to me as if nothing ever happened? As if he hadn't spent the last 20 years away from my side.. as if…

I'm still the Amy he once knew.

"Obviously, I wanted to see you. So, here I am!"

He moved his arms out, looking around and joking as he did before.

I couldn't help but let a small laugh out, before covering my mouth immediately after.

"Heh, you've changed a bit. But you're still Amy. And it's good to see you again."

"…Go back."

"..What?"

"….Go back…"

"…Uh,…"

He looked confused, stepping back a bit.

My head was down, as my fist shook violently beside me.

"…._GO BACK __**AND DIIIIEEEE**__!"_

"…_uh oh…"_

"_**HEEEYAAAAH!"**_

I leaped up, forgetting my body's limits and summoned my hammer for the first time since I was young.

I swung as he used his hands to either grab and block or dodged with as much quickness as I remembered him to have.

I slammed my hammer against a wall, having it crumble slightly as I tried to yank it out, but just couldn't. Tears were blocking my vision slightly as I just wanted to destroy him. I saw some bricks fall off and quickly gave up on my hammer, throwing some at him.

"YOU STUPID, IDIOTIC, PUNK! YOU LIEING, PIECE OF- AUGH! HOW DARE YOU COME BACK! HOW DARE YOU! WHAT? YOU THOUGHT I'D JUST JUMP INTO YOUR ARMS?! IS THAT IS?! FORGET THE LAST 20 YEARS THAT YOU'VE NEVER CALLED OR CHECKED UP ON ME BESIDES TELLING TAILS TO LET **EVERYONE **KNOW YOU'RE SAFE AND SOUND. WHY!? WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST-" I fell to my knees, as he breathed heavily from all that dodging, though I did hit him once with my hammer, thank chaos, and I think the first two bricks I threw hit him as well. "I… I can't forgive you… I'll never forgive this… **I HATE YOU **_**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!**_"

I completely broke down, crying my eyes out as I felt I couldn't really control my breathing or my rage at this point. So much sorrow… so much heart break… it all swelled up within me again. He didn't even care… he didn't even seem to know… but how could he not _**know? **_How could he not have thought this could _**happen?**_ The fool! The stupid, just-!

"Leave me alone!" I got up, but wobbled as I felt my body start moving back towards the ground.

And then…

_Arms._

Beautiful… safe… arms that held me and caught me from falling back down.

All was silent,… as I felt him embrace me and pull me to him.

All the youthful feelings of love I had once described built up inside me, as if they had never been lost in the first place… No… no this can't be happening…

"This can't be happening…" I mumbled, my soft and breathless voice seemed to be loud in the stillness of the night. The back way I took was deserted, no one was around to see this fight or even possibly hear it for that matter.

A single light was above us, as it flickered slightly when he gently moved his hand to my back, and the other just below that, gripping my side.

"….._I'm sorry_…."

My eyes widened.

"…_I'm so sorry,…Amy…I… I-"_

I couldn't bare it any longer.

In my fury of rage and sorrow, I slowly pulled him back, still blurry of sight from all the water in my eyes as I couldn't speak any further.

I only held him out in front of me, and shook my head.

Finally getting the courage to speak, I muttered, "…I can't… I can't…" I _ran._

The hammer disappeared from behind me as I retracted it from this existence and just ran through the streets, not sure what to feel, what to think, what to even do at this point.

Sorry?

Did he honestly think 'Sorry' was enough!?

A loud truck sounded it's horn, as I saw the headlights coming toward me.

"AMYY!"

I was saved by a streak of blue as the truck skidded to a halt, and … and…

"Amy! Look at me, Amy, are you alright!? Say something!" he was holding me… bridal style… like in the days of old…

He looked worried…

My strength was failing me…

"…_Sonic_…"

"Yes, that's right. I'm here! Are you hurt? Amy! Come on, stay with me! Amy!"

"… _You're here…"_

All turned black yet again, as I realized that I wouldn't need to daydream…

_**To be tortured anymore**_.

-The following morning-

I stirred a little in the covers before blinking my eyes to find that the covers weren't mine… nor was I even in a bed for that matter.

The brown dirty rag I was covered with smelled funny and a twig was poking my backside. Pulling it out, I glared at it, and tried to remember what happened before.

That thought suddenly escaped me as I gawked at the natural tree home I saw before me.

I was in a little den of twigs bent to make a small shelter and leafs to make a decent enough ground. The exit had another tarp over it, and I quickly started making my way, crawling mind you, and that hurt my back more than the yank Sonic must have-

Sonic…

He had saved me! That's right!

_Sonic…_ saying his name again filled me with such sorrow and content that I didn't know which to feel first.

I moved the tarp back, and couldn't believe my eyes.

Stepping out, the sunlight came in through tiny and huge holes in the upper canopy as the whole inside of the tree was covered in little trinkets, knickknacks, photos,…Ah!

I hurried on my feet to gently stroke the edge of a metal board… the one I remembered from back when Sonic was accused of the things Shadow was doing with space colony arc and the like.

It was so old and rusted,… but it was here.

I looked at the photos near it. It was younger Sonic! And there were people with him,… they must have been people he's just met on his travels or saved and wanted to give him a copy of the photo they've taken with the legendary hero.

He always was good at making friends…

Seeing all those photos and mementos around the room before my eyes drifted up to see other little gifts dangling from vines and branches above.

Some we're glass, and when hit just right, the wind would send them in the director of the sunlight, making a small area on the ground below me glow like a disco ball of rainbows and other little neat colors.

I giggled.

Something I hadn't done in almost 15 years, besides faking it.

I looked up, smiling, before seeing something that made my entire being _freeze_.

Dangling… on a single branch… was my old headband.

I stared at it for a moment, as memories of first meeting Sonic came flying back to me.

I still had my old 12 year old headband… just not on me at the time.

I really wanted to put it up there with it…

Why did he-…?

"Oh, good! You're up! I was worried for a while there. A woman you're age shouldn't be rushing off into the street like that… haha, but you are as young as you feel, right? I shouldn't be judging."

I turned around to see Sonic come up through another entrance, moving the tarp and looking around at his treasure trove, hands on his hips, and still the same smile I couldn't get out of my thoughts and dreams…

He took a deep, and long breath, before looking back at me, seeming to look gentler than before. "It really feels complete, now that you're here…" he stated, and began moving to the side.

I could barely speak. What do you say to someone you've been in love with for so many years of your life, only to feel dumped and betrayed for the rest of them, and then suddenly… here he is, right in front of you and there's just too many things to scream at him that you can't even think of one…

He seemed to notice I wasn't in the mood to talk, as he looked away, guilt in his eyes, and looked up to follow my gaze to the headband.

"…I remember when I first got that." He smiled, and closed his eyes. "Yeah… you were still going by the name of Rosy the Rascal."

"That was given to me, I never really preferred it." I spat back, but I didn't mean for it to sound so cruel. I was used to being bitter… that I forgot almost how to be sweet at times.

He looked at be a bit shocked, and I turned away. Looking at him only gave me grief now… even though I was happy… how can that be?

I'm an old maid! I should be blaming him for the last 20 years of my life! Why am I… remaining so reverent around him now..?

I missed him, yes… but… how can I keep my mouth so tightly shut? Right then I spat out something, why can't I continue to speak?

He seemed to look away when I didn't comment further, folding his arms and taking the hurt of the blow, but continued on. "Well… A lot of things change.." He concluded, seeming sad about that fact.

Seeing him sad sent a bolt of electricity through me, one that pained me dearly. I should want to see him upset, but instead, I almost felt like walking over and hugging him. What was wrong with me!?

Could someone be so in love with a jerk as like Sonic to still, even now, wish to be of comfort to him? I truly have gone barking mad… If I hadn't already been so.

"You were running after me… and that's when old Metal Me showed up. He was fighting me and suddenly targeted you. It was probably the second time he had tried to use you against me, but I beat him, narrowly getting you out of the way before he sliced your headband off."

Why was he telling me this story?

I secretly liked hearing it though, as my memory succeeded in reminding me of the event as well. It was hard to forget Metal Sonic, he used to terrify me as a child…

"I told you to forget about it and move on after that battle…"

I rolled my eyes, remembering how upset I was to hear that, and how I cried and cried over how cruel that was to say to me.

Before my eyes lit up.

I looked above me again.

"Heh, yep." He followed my gaze and suddenly jumped up with his super sonic speeds and untied the headband, jumping down and tapping his back a bit.

HA! He was getting old! Good! At least now he won't be to hard to keep in one place…

Ah! Not that I wanted him to stay and break my heart again! Really, what is wrong with me!?

"I ran back and caught it in the wind, jumped off a pretty high cliff to get it too. I wanted to return it, but it was already torn and you had gotten another one… so I kept it. Adding yet another memento to my _already_ quite large collection." He strung the band around his hand, before looking up at me. "But listen to me, rambling like some old hoot."

"…You are an old hoot." That sounded rather too gentle for my taste, as he looked back at me and seemed to respond to my change of tone.

I can't let him effect me again.

I won't let him hurt me again.

I stepped back, lowering what must have been a dreamy look at him and keeping my eyes on the ground.

I raised my hands to my chest and tried to hold back everything inside me that wanted to spill out.

Where have you been?

Why didn't you come back?

Do you even lo-

"…_Amy_."

Now that was too sweet for any woman's taste.

I turned to see him approaching me, and felt my whole body shake a moment in not only fear but ecstatic joy.

He gently put his arms around me, and I felt every bit of feeling I had when I was only so very young again…

Why was this happening _now?_

When I'm _old, grey, _and_ grumpy _all the time?

Why couldn't I just let him go?

"…Heh."

He laughed, making me feel he was mocking the silence that was my pain.

"_Hello… how are you?"_

I wanted to smack him.

But instead.

I just cried.

I held and embraced him back with all the strength I had left and cried. He just buried his head into my shoulder's nook as I told him everything. All my suffering, all my waiting, how I have tried to let him go but seeing him now just made me feel so weak and vulnerable. Everything… how horribly depressed and mad I had become. How insane my mind was at playing tricks on me, every day, it was only him that could literally ruin my life by just staying out of it.

He didn't move or say a word, and that comforted me.

He was there.

He was listening.

But…

"You'll leave me again…" I pulled away, wiping my eyes. "I've spent too long trying to get rid of you. I just want you gone. I want you to know how awful I've felt for that last 20 years!"

"…Amy, listen to me." He wouldn't let me get rid of him that easily it seemed, as he placed his hands on my shoulders, pulling me closer. "I'm sorry I never saw you. But how could I? I left knowing I was going to do my life's calling. I wanted to keep fighting. I wanted to keep saving the world. You, Tails, everyone… they all wanted to move on, grow up,… I couldn't."

His confession wasn't helping. "You were selfish! I would have gone too! I would have! I would of followed you till the ends of the earth!"

"Amy… you wanted to grow up. And I wasn't going to stop you."

"YOU KILLED ME. You never even told me to wait! You never said if I should see other people, or if I should… should just be happy feeling like I knew you and now it was goodbye! I waited… I waited for 20 years…"

"…I know."

"No you don't. Don't you _**dare **_act as though you understand how I feel!" I pushed him away, as he let me this time, and looked back up with so much pain and longing, but I didn't know why. "You've tortured my every existence from the day you left! Why didn't you just visit!? Was changing and growing up that _**painful **_to you that you couldn't even _**imagine **_just dropping by to say hello? That you couldn't, _**for once**_, ask me a selfish desire to keep me by your side? I would have dropped my life for you. In a matter of a breath I would have given you my soul… to do with as you pleased… but you just… just abandoned me. Like I meant nothing to you…"

"…I had my reasons.." he looked away. "I know what I did back then was wrong, but now I want to reconnect. I want to know you again. I want to be apart of your life!" He ran up to me again, but I held out a hand to him. Shaking my head, I couldn't let him close to me again.

I was afraid.

I was petrified.

"No." I stated. "Don't say that. Don't say that now!"

"Amy… for the last few years I've wondered more about you than anyone else on this planet. For the first few years, I kept an eye on you, secretly. I felt spying was the only way to keep you away but hold you close still… I even attended some of your concerts from the streets!" He admitting, throwing his arms up as I vaguely remembered a figure in the shadows, but thought it nothing more than headlights moving from far off in the distance, making shadows dance.

"You… you were _there_?" I was choking up, slowly moving back as he kept advancing toward me.

"Amy… I'm done running away from growing old. I'm tried of being alone, and without anyone who cared about me. Amy!" He gripped my arm, and I was frozen, realizing what was happening. "I want you. I came back for _you. _Now that Eggman is gone… that evil has pretty much ceased in the world… in this time of peace I created… I want to share that with you." He touched his forehead to mine, as I could barely breathe.

Years ago… I would of loved this moment.

I would of basked in it, and I would of said-

"_Amy… Marry me."_

"_...What?"_

"_Marry me. And you'll never have to be alone with your thoughts again! You won't have to be bitter and sad anymore. I'll be there. I won't __**dare **__leave your side again! I want to be with you… I'll never let you wait again."_

"_..Sonic.."_

"_Amy, please… forgive me. Go back to those days when you loved me, find your old self again, and let me back in your life. Please Amy… show me mercy."_

He moved closer, and began slowly kissing my shoulder, then near my neck.

"_..I.."_

I couldn't.

"…_I…!"_

Even now!

"…_I can't!"_

In the adrenaline I pushed him away, leaving him slightly shocked as I gasped.

I gripped my beating heart and begged it to be quiet! I couldn't do this again!

"…_I won't… I won't fall for this again."_

His eyes looked so grief stricken, so utterly broken and without any where to run or hide too.

"Amy please… don't do this." He begged, as I could see the loneliness he must of felt all these years. Lonliness… _that he created for __**himself.**_

"I won't be manipulated." I glared, this was my moment. I could finally harden my heart to my old and foolish self. I could get revenge for all the days-…

I looked away, I wasn't one for revenge.

"..If you love me… prove it." I spat out, and caught hold of my breathing again, and glared back to him. I stood taller, in fact, I felt like a giant. I felt so much power, so much weight being lifted. "I ran after you for _20 years _… and now… you must play the timeless game with me. Chase me. As I chased you. Win me. As I tried to win your heart so long ago. Then, _maybe then, _I could fall in love with you again."

I ripped my scarf off. "But until then, consider me nothing more than an _old time __**FRIEND.**_" I slammed my scarf down. "Add that to your past! Wherever the section of _**mistakes**_lies!"

I stomped out, seeing the exit and looking down. My eyes widened, it was hard to make a dramatic leave when you're some 100 feet off the ground.

At least… I thought so, probably exaggerating.

I started climbing down, to much of a blur in my vision to really see straight but I felt AMAZING! My blood was pumping like it never had before! I felt freedom with each step I was going down.

…before I lost all that energy… and felt the most sharpest pain in my heart.

Someone truly in love would of accepted him… wouldn't they?

But how could you, even you, after 20 years just forgive someone so suddenly?

My heart may be filled with compassion for him, but my mind has yet to be done with him!

I want him to suffer, and yet.. I want him to woo me back to his side… I truly was messed up.

I don't even deny it anymore. I was ignorant at the blissful age of young and crazy love. But now? Heh! I was just plain trying to _ignore_ my ignorant passed. However, that never seemed to work out the way I hoped it would..

Grabbing a vine, I remembered swinging once as a child through the tropical forest like this once. The wind rushed by me as I swooshed through the foliage and kicked some trees away from me. It stung my legs a bit, but I felt so much younger… maybe that's why Sonic came back after all this time…He couldn't feel any younger now… He was constantly reminded of it through the pain in his back, the way his body wouldn't move the way he used to be able to control it so well, and I bet you he's tried of not having a woman around him all the time…

The tingles on my neck remained where he had kissed me. Begging me to accept him again and love him as I did before.

It was a little to late to start trying to be romantic now… don't you think?

Even so… I clung to the vine, and let my mind wander off as I felt my whole body loosen up, as if already giving into the memory as I relived it. Wishing I would of just let him hold me and little longer… let his hand trace my back and his lips slowly inch their way to mine…

Then I could have thrown him under the bus.

I shook my head, "Dang it!" I wished I wasn't so wrapped up in my feelings of anguish to have relished a bit longer in the moment…

But my heart wouldn't be able to take it anyway.

By then, I would have submitted to him completely. I had always dreamed of his proposal… but not like … this…

As I dismounted, I felt something crack or be pulled and reeled back. Worse than a Charlie horse, that's for sure! And quickly hobbled my way back into the city…

_-A few days later-_

The weekend was full of phone calls from Tails.

He wanted ever little detail on what had happened, and is there a wedding, and why have I not called him back, and yadda yadda yadda. If he really wanted to know, he could of gone to Sonic to be frank.

I was going down the stairs, getting ready to head to work when I noticed something at the bottom of the staircase.

It was a few flowers, and a message.

I looked at them funny and then opened the card, expecting it to be that lovely actress's secret admirers as she had quite a few lovely men strung along behind her everywhere she went.

Smile of being nosy suddenly dropped to a frown, as my eyebrows furrowed forward as I read the message again in my head. 'The Forget-Me-Not flowers usually represent fond memories or true love. Send these to someone whose remained on your mind for the longest time! – Flower Meanings.'

…..He didn't even bother to write a proper message.

I took the flowers and quickly put them in a pot, feeling like I would rip each petal off later… when I had the time… or maybe I should just let them wilt on their own. Slowly dying, as it were…

I folded my arms and looked at them on my windowsill before my eyes began to droop in softness and love towards them, my heart betrayed me as it forced a faint pink line on my muzzle, before I shook it off, remembering my age and wasted life, and quickly locked my door again and headed to my work.

Hmph! I'll only let them live cause they smell good!

I began walking to my work when suddenly…

Oh no.

I slowed my step.

There was a crowd…

Why was there a crowd..?

'I didn't want to know.' I told myself, moving as quickly as I could around it. I saw the flash of cameras, the squees of young girls and…

Blue.

Faded blue.

Oh no.

He was wearing a TIE.

Sonic.

IN AN OPEN SHIRT?!

Was he TRYING to actually be a man and wear some decent apparel?

I must of stared at him too long because he suddenly leaned off the lamp post he was on and stared right at me.

Crap!

I clenched my teeth down and ran!

I knew I couldn't out speed him, but with all those people as an obvious obstacle, I might just make it-!

Nope.

I felt a hand grab my own as I turned back to see Sonic beaming, glad to see me as the swarm of media and fan girls gathered around us.

"Hey!" he greeted.

What was with that cheery attitude!? We were in the middle of a news broadcast epicenter and all he cared about was grinning like an idiot and-

…And… singling me out…

"Did you get my flowers?"

"Mr. Sonic! How long have you known this young woman?"

I turned to the rude interviewer,

Young?

I was a middle-aged woman!

How old do think Sonic is?!

"Mr. Sonic, earlier you mentioned flowers, what is this woman to you?"

I turned to the second interrupting interviewer, this time, not afraid to speak my mind. "Earlier?"

Sonic laughed at my joke, well, apparently he thought this was funny. He turned to the crowd, still holding my hand as he proudly stuck his chest out, posing it seemed…

"This is my girlfriend! Amy Rose!"

My heart dropped.

"Ohh!"

The media was thrilled, as I heard some girls cry in the distance,… But I couldn't help but stare, jaw-dropped, at what he just _proudly _stated to a bunch of random people.

The Sonic I knew flinched at the very thought of having someone hug or hold his hand.

Now he was puffing his chest out and declaring, loudly might I add, to the world that I was his… his one and only… his- Wait, I shouldn't get too wrapped up in this. He was clearly trying to win me over with declaring his love for me.

I wasn't going to fall so easily. "Does the _young _woman have any say in this?!" I swiped my hand out of his. Public humiliation? Most likely, but I didn't care.

He seemed too though, typical Sonic, always thinking about his image.

"Amy… What's wrong?"

Wait… that didn't sound like a scold…that sounded like… he was more concerned…

_About me._

"Who said I was your girlfriend!?" I wasn't thinking things through, just shouting what first came to my mind, as I leaned forward and placed my hands on my hips. I hadn't been this animated in years, and it felt a little weird to be so honest about my feelings again too… "I said you had to win me over! Hmph, declaring your love to a bunch of strangers is one thing, but you have YET to say or PROVE anything to me!" I stomped off, as microphones were being shoved into my face, and bright camera lights kept flickering on me more than Sonic now.

I ripped through that crowd by the skin of my teeth, just blasting through it like a fish going up a waterfall. Once free, I dashed for my library, but sadly, guess who was there first? Ready and willing… opening the door…

"After you, _dearest_~" he was faking that darn smile… keeping his eyes closed, and knowing it wasn't going to be that easy to make up 20 years. What'd he think? I'd be crawling back in his arms?!

…Well, I wasn't _crawling_ but I admit… that shirt… I kinda wanted to crawl all over that…

I bit my lip, I couldn't be attracted to this… this … some insult or other that I can't think of right now!

I walked in, letting him hold the door open as I then reached back and slammed it shut.

He tried to open it, and looked upset when I didn't move my hand.

I gave him a sly smile, before dropping it back to an annoyed look as he just pouted.

He wanted to play the 'irresistible' card as he lowered his head cutely to the long handle for the door, resting it on it, and looked up to me with puppy dog eyes.

Augh… his adorable green eyes though… shining like green oceans on a sunny summer-AUGH, STOP IT!

I wouldn't allow myself to be won over so EASILY by this fend! I quickly looked around, and found a broom as I used it to keep the door shut without me having to be there.

I dusted off my hands before hearing someone clear their throat behind me.

My eyes fearfully scanned the ground and rolled all the way up to see my large statured Manager twitching an eye at me.

I grinned with a nervous chuckle…

"Miss Rose?"

"…Yes~?" I chimed in complete and utter fear, holding my hands behind my back, as I felt my old self start leaking through just a little bit…

"..How are… _our readers _suppose to _come in _when you've barricaded the door?"

"…Uh… w-well, ma'am, I mean… it's just one broom, not even a chair." I gestured to the broom, as Sonic solemnly knocked on the window with his finger, holding his head up with his hand as he charmingly tried to get my attention.

…Did I just describe his annoying taunt at having to let him in now as CHARMING?

My eyes wandered off as I began to grow concerned with how much Sonic was bringing back my youthful self again. I was actually smiling a moment ago… thinking I had trapped him… I was _playing around _which hadn't happened in a long time.

I had lived my life making myself miserable with his image in mind that it seems when he came back… he literally did bring me back as well.

"…Miss Rose?" She grumbled, her eyebrow ticking up a few times with every tick of the clock that I hesitated and thought away.

"Uh…Heheheh~" I sweated a bit, as I reached back, and moved the brom, frowning as I felt the gust of wind and Sonic quickly grab a book, flipping through it, faking his interest in it, as he peeked over at me, waiting for the scary lady to leave I presumed. If he was planning on flirting with me today, he would have to try and do it somewhere where I _wasn't _working!

Then again.. I couldn't leave my post at the counter now.. so maybe this was a perfect time to woo me.

But how did he know where I work-..?

TAILS.

I sat down at my desk and slammed my fisted hand down, grinding my teeth together. "Traitor!" I whispered out in so much angst and frustration.

There was no way I could lose Sonic now… he was RIGHT there.

Twiddling his fingers and smirking at knowing I KNEW he was there.

And once my manager gave me one last death glare, and disappeared behind a book case, he was right up in my face.

"Yes, hello, um…" He clicked his tongue, "I would like to find out where I could rent this book out?"

I glared at him, knowing full well he wasn't interested in Shakespeare's Taming of the Shrew….wait.

My eyes widened, before I bolted up and glared at him right in the face, "YOU LOUSY-!"

"Shhh!" my co-worker, absorbed in her magazine, shushed me and waved her hand at me from behind. "I'm reading about Sonic! Keep your voice down-"

She looked up, and my face was ready for it.

I literally looked like I was so done with her inexistence at being in the present time and place to even realize he was standing right in front of me.

She gasped loudly, as I placed a hand on my hip, and used the other one to balance me as I leaned on my desk. "Shush yourself, deary." I sassily stated, as Sonic 'rawr'ed at my sass and made me blush slightly.

"I don't remember you having claws~" he teased, and sounded like he found a lot of attraction in that, as he took his finger and traced my arm down with it before I moved it away, rubbing it and trying to get the sensation away.

"You have to LEAVE." I shoutedly whispered, pointing my finger at him as he didn't even flinch, but kept that annoyingly handsome smile on his face, eyelids slightly drooped, as he puckered his lips and smacked them back. Making a huge kiss sound effect that echoed through the library.

"…Oh my chaos." My Co-worker drooped down in her chair, unable to fathom the right words it seemed to describe what she was feeling. She had spread her legs and dropped her magazine, not very fitting of a young lady… "Have my children now."

In a matter of seconds, my hammer came flying down on my desk, causing billions of stacks of papers to fly everywhere.

My hammer grew in size due to my emotions, and right now, it was very large…

I realized then that I didn't have much control over my reflexes, I had gotten so worked up in that five seconds of reaction… Over her saying those words…

I looked quickly at my 'handy work' and felt myself begin to question just how unattuned I was with my past self. I use to think she was dead, gone, finished… but now…

I looked up at Sonic, seeing his hands up instinctively surrendering as he looked back at me, and then my hammer, before pffting out restrained laughter.

"…You… you-!" I lifted my hands to strangle his neck, before my boss slammed her door open.

"RRROOOOOSEEEE!"

I walked out, feeling humiliated at being fired over the fact that I couldn't handle my emotions at the moment.

Sonic literally had checked out the book, and was reading it as I was making my way home.

"Come, come, you wasp! I'faith you are too angry!" He quoted, smiling and rushing to stop me in my tracks, holding himself high like an actor, and flipping the page for me, holding it out as I didn't even look down.

I glared at him, cleared my throat, and pushed the book away. Closing my eyes, I recited form memory the lines, "If I be waspish, best beware my sting."

He seemed to look a little dumbfounded that I knew the line without actually looking at the page, and glanced once or twice at it and me, before grinning from ear to ear.

He jumped over and looked at the next line, holding a lamppost and leaning down from it, letting his body swing as I walked by him.

"My remedy then is to pluck it out."

"Ay, if the fool could find it where it lies." I quoted yet again, as Sonic's face seemed to light up, loving where this was going it seemed.

Before I realized where this was going…

I stopped in mid-stride as my eyes widened.

Oh no…

That ONE line…

CURSE YOU SHAKESPEARE!

"Whose knows not where-" I grabbed the book from his hand and worriedly held it, afraid he would read something he DIDN'T want to read…

"…What's wrong? Getting too.. lovey dovey?" He honestly thought I was stopping him cause I liked quoting Shakespeare with him?

His eyebrows moved up and down for a moment quickly, as I pushed the book back into his chest.

"You really think quoting 'The TAMING of the SHREW' is going to turn me on?" I spat out, for some reason, he was getting easier and easier to talk too….

I didn't like that.

"Hold on.. why not? I heard Shakespeare was the language of love?" he started looking back to the page, reading on as he seemed to realize I stopped him for a reason.

"Not if you're about to read what it think you're about to read…" I took a quick glance back, and held back a laugh as I rolled my eyes.

"..Ugh." he rolled his shoulders a little in disgust. "That's a little… perverted." He put the book away in his quills and ran back to my side. "I bet you knew that line before I even got to it." He winked, showing he figured out why I stopped the little charade.

"Please," I turned around, now at my building, with a charming smile on my face. "Go home." I frowned quickly again, and once again, slammed the door in his face.

He pushed his face against the door. "How long do you think you can keep shutting me out?" he gruffed through the glass, pressing his mouth against it. "I think you secretly like the idea of having me flirt with you so openly like this! You act like you hate it, but I think you really just want more attention. And I intend to give it to you!" he tried to open the door, but I kept it shut.

"Hmph! You don't know anything! I've changed! I'm a mature adult now, Sonic! I don't need a man pawing after me to feel satisfied with 20 years of hate and anguish over my shoulders for him leaving me!" I made sure that door wasn't gonna budge for him, but I admit, seeing him try and open the door, I got a glance at those muscles…

Even Knuckles would be jealous.

It was hard to keep him from sliding the door slightly open though.

"Oh, and this is really mature!" he cried back, really trying to beat me at this strength game.

I was always strong, but over the years, I hadn't exactly been training it, so he was able to push the door more open as I gave up, dashing to the elevator and clicking the button as quick as I could. "Come on, come on, come-"

"On?" He had wrapped his arms around my waist and wiggled his head into the side of my quills, making them stand on end as I felt my pulse escalate once more. "You know… you keep mentioning age… but to me, you don't seem all that different. I feel like your forcing the grouchy old maid act at this point." He removed one of his arms to gently move my quill out of my face, as he then saw the giant red faced hedgehog known to all as a completely idiot for letting him get to me like this!

It was too easy for him! And he knew that! After 20 years… I'm still… I'm still so..!

Easy to please!

_Ding!_

"AH!"

I pushed him off of me and leaped into the elevator, quickly pressing the button as I used my foot to block him coming in, and then my hammer to push him back for good measure.

"Oh, come on!" he saw the doors close and banged on them. "Amy! You can't escape me forever, you know! I'm here now! And I'll always be-!"

The elevator moved up and I couldn't hear his voice anymore.

I slowly moved to the back and let myself fall down, breathing heavily as I could barely think straight.

I lightly placed my arm to my waist and lifted my head back.

Maybe I was just subjectable to any man at this point? I mean, I'm still a woman, I have feelings and I'm still producing hormones right? I probably just liked the touch… that was all.

As the door opened, I got up and relaxed a little. Sonic didn't know my room number, so maybe I'd be safe-

My eyes widened.

THE RECEPTIONIST!

She'd be HAPPY to tell him where Amy Rose was staying, now, wouldn't she!?

I couldn't believe this! He could be at my door in seconds flat!

I ran to my room, and hurriedly tried to find my key, as I was scrambling for it in my purse and finally got it out, rushing again like a mad woman with paranoia as the door finally unlocked and I closed it quickly behind me, locking everything, even the little slidey thing I never used.

I gasped for air.

As I leaned with my back against the door, I saw the Forget-Me-Nots… they weren't even wilting yet… but just beautifully sitting with a sunset right behind them, making their small and frail petals glow with health and radiance.

…Should I really be doing this?

Letting him get to me so much? I mean, he just got me fired, do I remember that?

Still… I was… for some reason I was delighted he was around me, and at the same time, resisting him felt kinda good but hard too.

I wanted him to suffer and yet… I wanted hear him say sweet things to me too.

Sonic… chasing me?

I laughed, another thing I used to never do.

I couldn't remember the last time I had laughed…

I quickly hurried to my room and decided that he couldn't climb through a window at his age, or at least I hoped so, and quickly shut them all, but got into bed and fell asleep.

I could live off of Tails's money for a while… he gave it freely, and rather happily. He had so much to go around anyway…

I'll just stay in my little apartment, and see what that sneaky blue demon does next…

-weeks later-

Everyday I got a letter under my door, and sometimes, while I was reading, I would see movement and look to find it had slid under just then.

They weren't all love letters, Sonic wasn't the kind for that anyway, but they were sweet.

Some told of fond memories while other spoke of how much they missed me, well, I figured he meant the old me.

It was so easy now to just pick up the letters and see his name at the end of them. I used to flinch at the very mention of the first syllable. But now…

As I waited for a letter to come at the door, I suddenly heard a knock and twitched.

I don't get many visitors… so it was very unnerving.

I slowly got up at my own leisure, slightly cautious of just who it might be, and walked to the door.

I had closed my book slowly as to not alert the person at the door that I had heard them, nor that I even was there. If it was Sonic, I didn't want him knowing I was there, and start shouting through the door, disturbing the neighbors.

He would do that.

And he wouldn't care.

But that made me smile just thinking about him doing that.

Even though a second later I corrected myself and frowned again, my wrinkles making it clear that I was unhappy for sure with the thought of getting complaints from my usually quiet and pleasant neighbors.

I quietly looked through the peek-hole, trying to keep my breath at a minimum, as I saw nothing there.

It could be a trick…

I was worried, but I still felt the urge to open the door.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes, and hoped he wouldn't zip out into view and give me a heart attack if it was him.

Could be a doorbell ditch… but that didn't really happen around here.

I opened the door as it creaked a little too loudly for my taste, and saw a medium sized package near the door, with my name on the front.

My eyes blinked.

Did he buy me a present..?

In a bit of youthful excitement I hadn't had in years, I took the box and found it surprisingly heavy, and carried it in.

Close my door with my foot, I hadn't felt this stoked to have a gift in a long time. Mostly cause my birthdays were just bath items or jewelry.

What would Sonic have given me…?

I opened the box to find something circular in a lot of those tiny foam pieces all over the place.

I went for reach for it, before it sprang up and uncurled, knocking me back a bit on my behind.

"Surprise!"

"Oh bother…"

"You've won yourself a handsome man! Now tell me, how is it you didn't notice that obvious stunt?"

Sonic stepped out of the box, stretching his body out as he obviously couldn't curl up as easily as he could when he was younger.

"That used to be easier…" he admitted, seeing as I must of looked concerned for his well-being as he stretched. "But don't worry, I'm not THAT old." He teased.

That must have stung his pride though, as I saw him hold back something in his eyes, as if mentioning age was like poison to his soul.

"Anyway! Lovely place you got here.. quite… quaint." He joked, before seeing his flowers still in their place, wilting, but still there… "..You kept them." His face turned to one of gentle surprise and happiness, which made me catch my breath at how genuinely happy he seemed to look.

"I…I just… I liked the color." I lied, getting up and dusting myself off. At least I looked semi-presentable, but at this point, how could I afford to care? "I'd rather you just take the hint!" I glared at him, but I really didn't want to fight today…

He looked back at me, seeming a bit hurt by my words, but then played them off with a sly grin, coming over to me as I moved away. "Come on, you don't mean that! You like me chasing you, remember? You're the one that asked me too!"

"That was maybe a month ago, get over it!" I quickly ran for my couch, somewhere I could keep him away. "And I want my scarf back!" I spat out, as he laughed and dashed quickly behind me, taking me off guard as I felt my scarf come back around my neck.

"Here you are then! You're gorgeous accessory is back where it belongs~" he chimed, wrapping it gently around my neck, before taking my back quill and holding it up to his muzzle.

I felt my breathing slip yet again, and a fire burn on my cheeks as I moved away yet again, holding my scarf with my two hands and looking away from him.

He seemed disappointed but smiled nonetheless.

"I missed you, you know." He stated, taking my arm as I tried to pull away, but he just pulled me to the couch as I fell on it, and moved over me, pinning me down.

"I'm glad you feel my pain." I was a bit to scared to be making him more mad, but at the same time, I … I rather liked how much he was trying to seduce me.

That's a terrible thing for an old woman to say, but I was unmarried, and hadn't really dated before. So this was kinda a thrill for me.

"…I never got to say it… as a kid." He leaned his head down, kissing my forehead and moving down the side of my face.

Oh sweet chaos… why couldn't I fight him back!?

I tried to lift my hand, but it hesitated, and ended up falling to his chest, lightly pushing it, but it seemed to only encourage him further.

"I really loved you, you know? I just never wanted to fall in love… it was too much a .. 'grown up' thing." His words were soft, and his breath warm on my face…

"Someone in love wouldn't leave their loved ones like you did." I was gasping lightly for air, this was to much! My eyelids drooped as he grinned wider, seeing me submitting to him like this, it was disgraceful! I couldn't allow him to win me over like this so … so… easily!

"You know… you fight back a lot, but I'm still waiting to pull out the real Amy in you. I know she's there.. she just hasn't smiled in a long time."

His words were drawing me in, as he slowly came back to my lips, and I couldn't stop him from giving me my first kiss…

As he pulled away, he chuckled lightly, as if he didn't think I would let him kiss me like that just yet.

That very action sent a spiraling rage through me, as I wanted to shove him off and hit him. But he dove again, this time, with more passion and longing than I could of ever daydreamed of! I had no idea… he was this lonely…

"You're right… I shouldn't have done that. I was too afraid to be in love, to afraid to leave the life I loved so much. I wanted to defeat Eggman, and give him the service of fighting me till the bitter end, like he wanted …" he suddenly moved off of me, and I could see hurt and sorrow in his eyes when he spoke of Eggman. "..He was more than my enemy.. he was apart of my life. I had fought him for years… I was worried his brain would backfire somehow and if I wasn't there he might hurt someone other than just me. I knew you all wanted to move on with your lives, which I understood, but I wished no one ever changed." He stared up at me then. "…I wish you never changed.."

"Whose fault do you think that is?" I wanted that to sound harsher than it did, but it sounded gentle, like… like I couldn't be mean to him anymore.

He pushed his lips together and pulled them back, not sure how to take that. Then he lowered himself again and kissed me, before lightly stating, "I will spend the rest of my days proving to you _I love you_. I will make you forget the last 20 years in a matter of _seconds_. All I ask is that you go back to being who you truly are again. I miss her… I miss my Amy so much… I know she's still in there. The Amy that loved me… Please… I'm so tried of being alone and not having someone. I took it for granted, and now… all I ask is that you make me regret the last 20 years by showing me everything I missed. If that's what it'll take to make you say, 'Yes', then so be it. I'll be tortured with my want for you, I'll be killed with my desire to please and love you, I'll be doomed to the depths of despair, but Amy, please, let me be here for you now!"

I couldn't speak, I could barely tell if I was even breathing or not. I felt my insides boil up with uncontrollable joy and awe. I felt my tears start to fall like they had when I first admitted that he was never coming back.

But here he is.

Declaring he would suffer if that meant I would love him again.

I couldn't bare it, but at the same time, I wanted more than anything to have it.

"Oh Sonic… why now? Why did you have to come back when I'm old and…and…"

"Grouchy?" he teased, smiling as he pulled me more to him, and the pressure of his hand on my back sent a flutter of billions of mini-butterflies all through my spine. "I'll just have to make your heart grow three times bigger, like it once was. Amy.. Don't push me away anymore. I want to make you happy,… what more can I do to prove I love you? I don't even care about what you look like, to be honest. To me, you're still Amy. Time is just… it's cruel, but it's not exactly my enemy. Stop focusing so much on the years we've been apart, and start focusing on the years we'll be together. I won't part from you again, I swear it. I used to wonder what had become of you, and hearing you've waited this long for me… even when Tails told me you still aren't married, I can't explain to you how happy I felt. I know that sounds terrible, but you waited. You've proven your loyalty and love for me. Now… now I just can't stand to not have you! I want to love you! I've never felt that way about anyone or anything in my life! I've never felt so selfish! Hurting you and then begging you to take me back. Since when has Sonic The Hedgehog ever begged for mercy? Amy, please! Please, I love you! And I'll say it till the day I drop dead, but I've done my adventures, I've battles my foes, and now, I'm ready to move on with my life. I want a family, and I want you to be my wife. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

Before I could even respond, the phone on my table in front of the couch began to ring, and we both froze as he moved away, our feelings suddenly put on hold as emotions were already running high.

I reached for the phone but Sonic got it before me. "Hello? Yes, you're interrupting the most important moment of Amy's life. What? No, I can't put you on hold!"

I swiped the phone out of his hand and looked at the caller ID. "…My therapist?!"

"You have a therapist?"

I glared at him, but still was in a shock from everything that was happening. "Tails forced me to go. Said I needed to see help from being _in love with you." _I death glared the last words out, showing I was still upset with the fact that I couldn't get over him.

However, that seemed to make him ecstatic, as he took the phone from me again and fought me down when I tried to take it back. "Yes, hello? No, still not Amy. Listen, Amy doesn't need to move on, cause I'm back, and I'm staying. Thanks so much for nothing besides making it harder for me to win her over. Yours truly, Sonic The Hedgehog." He hung up the phone and threw it behind him. "Now… where were we?" he started to move down again, showing a bit of playful desire but I panicked!

I pushed him off and ran for my computer.

The sudden action made him stop for a moment and blink his eyes, before turning to me and looking confused. "Uh… okay?" He followed me up as I sat down and opened the document to my book. I needed to write these feelings away, I needed to get them out and try and calm down! If I didn't, he may take advantage of me, and I won't let myself fall back into that spiral of pain and longing again!

He leaned over me, having one hand on the desk with my computer and the other on the other side of my chair. He was still… so… close!

"…Don't mind me asking but…" He turned to look at me, disappointed and annoyed it seemed. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Writing!" I spat out, typing as fast as my hands could go.

"Oh, right, right." He nodded his head, clicked his tongue and lowered his head. He leaned back a moment to rub his hand on his face, before looking back at me. "Why?"

"It's how I deal with myself! I straighten out if I write more of my book!" I was being to brutally honest, but I couldn't lie to him! My face was red and my mind was in an uproar! "I need to speak with my therapist!" I jumped and tried to reach for the floor to where I believed the phone was, but Sonic stopped me and I was pushed back in my chair.

"Hold on! What is this, your journal?" he grabbed the mouse from across from me, and I got a whiff of how delightful he smelled and felt myself swooning like days of old. Falling back in my chair a bit, with dreamy eyes and I, I quickly regained myself and shook my head. I cannot let him ruin everything I've tried to obtain, concerning self control, in the last 20 years!

He was reading my book… and his eyes widened as he realized what exactly it was about.

"…This is about… me." He realized, and leaned back.

"….I…I wanted to share your adventures with the world. It's through my point of view, but… I tried to remember everything." I quickly turned the computer back to me. "It starts with how we first met, and everything I can remember after that…"

"…Does it have an ending?"

He said this with pain flowing into word.

"…_It used too… now I'm….Not so sure_."

I couldn't believe it. And neither could he it seemed as he spun to look at me, in complete surprise that I just gave him a fleeting hope to cling too.

Why was I giving him _hope_?

….I knew why….

I turned back to him, tears finally just falling without me trying to restrain them anymore. "You're the only man I've ever loved, and the last I'll ever love. I've known from the beginning that I was suppose to be with you. How on earth could I ever get over you? Knowing in my heart that I was meant for you? The fact you thought I would move on baffles me to no end. I love you. I've always loved you, and only you. _But why'd you have to go so far away..? And leave me here…_

_Why couldn't you have loved me when I was young and beautiful?"_

The truth finally came out. I admitted it. The very thing I couldn't really fully tell anyone, not even the therapist, after all this time.

I knew I would never get over Sonic The Hedgehog.

Cause in my heart I knew I never needed too.

I was his.

And it seems now he finally understood that.

"I was made to love you, and love you I must. Despite all the wrong you've done to me… I can't help but forgive you. Because there is no man in this universe or the next that could ever make me happy like when you spoke those words just moments ago to me… There is no man I could fully surrender myself to and know, in my heart, he is the only one that I can trust with who I truly am.

_**But I swear, if you leave me again, Sonic The Hedgehog..I'll-!."**_

He cut me off with the most passionate and loving kiss I have ever experienced. It was ten times, no, a billion times more powerful than anything this world could manage to surprise me with.

I knew then… that he felt the same way, and just didn't know it when he was young.

He didn't care that I was old and grey, or grouchy even.

He knew the real Amy was still in me, and he just kept trying to bring her out.

He carried my heart even when I wanted it back and wouldn't let go, till finally, he gave me his.

Now I didn't need my heart back.

Because I had _his_.

I could feel again, I could laugh again, I could be happy and for once, me again.

_**But never again…**_

_Would I be…_

_**Alone**_

_And__** unloved.**_

-A month later-

We've been dating and seeing each other often enough for the last few weeks or so. But I was just ready to throw in the towel and end this little game.

When was he going to ask me again?

He told me he had something planned, that's a first, I usually was planning the dates since he couldn't think of anything.

But he ran me to the beach, and told me to stand near a very well positioned coconut.

I was slightly suspicious… but mostly because he looked so nervous and shy! Haha!

"Amy… there's something I know you've been waiting for… for well… a very, very long time.." He kicked a rope behind a tree I hadn't seen as I heard a crank up above me.

Stunned, I looked up to see a sack open up and millions upon millions of rose petals covered the sand as they fell all over us.

I laughed and looked around, trying to get the petals out from under my tiny glasses as I held my breath at seeing him on one knee.

He was holding out an opened box…

With a ring inside it…

"Amy.. I know I can usually carry a lot of rings with me at a given time. But I know all you ever wanted… was one very special and important ring."

I covered my mouth with both my hands, tears threatening my makeup's hard earned labor to keep my face looking somewhat decent at my age.

"…Amy… will you marry me?"

"….."

"Oh, come on. I know you want too. And you also know how I can't run that long anymore and being on my knee right now is kinda hurting, like, A LOT so…"

"….." I smiled.

"Don't do this to me, woman!"

"Hahahaha!" I laughed. I had made him suffer the last month with being coy and pretending to play hard to get.

He sighed, lowering the ring as he got up, took the ring out, holding it in front of me.

"Amy Rose… I will keep asking you until I literally can't keep my hands off of you.."

That wasn't just a threat, that was a serious thing he was fighting.

After being alone for so long, without a woman's love, he was itching to just get to the fun of our wedding night already…

Then again…

So was I.

"Yes."

I breathed out quietly, before roaring my answer,

"YESS!"

As I had before done in years gone by, I leaped into his arms, and embraced him.

But this one was different.

This hug was followed by a very passionate and teasing kiss.

We fell into the rose petals and couldn't help but almost forget to put the ring on.

"Hold on, hold on..!"

He took the ring and slid it on my finger. "Amy Rose, I do." He smiled.

"You better!"

We both laughed.

Later that day I had him bring me back to his naturally forming tree home and let me drop something off.

"Why are we here again?" he was bending down and holding himself up by his hands on his knees. It was kinda sad to see Sonic so weak boned, but that's the cruel reality of growing up. He had held me and ran miles to get here. He wasn't as spritey as he used to be, the poor fella.

I took out my old 12 year old headband, and looked up at the old headband he had hung back after last being here. When I torn his heart out and gave it back to him.

I wasn't exactly proud of mistreating him like when he first arrived… but I won't say he didn't deserve it.

He made me wait, after all. But now he was willing to prove it was worth it.

I took one last look at my red and worn out headband… If only she knew… how happy she would be in days to come.

I looked up to the branch and threw the headband.

It circled a few times on the branch, before swinging to a halt and landing near the first headband.

I then started taking off my scarf but Sonic stopped me. "Don't." he stated, very kindly and with all the love in his heart on his sleeve.

"What do you mean? Why shouldn't I?" I asked, as he smirked and looked fondly up to the branch, putting his arms around me and letting his head rest on my shoulder, swinging us slightly left and right.

"These are of my past adventures, memories of old friends, and of saving the day. It's the glory days… and I love how you added another you to that collection but…" he turned his head and kissed my cheek. "I don't consider the you, now, to be my past…"

He turned me around to him, and placed his forehead against mine.

"_I consider you to be my future."_

The End


End file.
